La historia no contada de Regulus Black
by Sylph of Hopelessness
Summary: Él solo quería salir de Hogwarts con la cabeza bien alta, haciendo que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él y evitando a su hermano. Ella solo quería un amigo. Ni siquiera sabía quién era cuando hablaron por primera vez. Simplemente quería no estar sola y vivir sus años en Hogwarts con tranquilidad.
1. Chapter 1

La primera mañana de septiembre amaneció soleada, como una promesa de que algo bueno iba a pasar. Una familia de cuatro se dirigía a la estación de King's Cross. La hija mayor cargaba un baúl con su lechuza al lado de sus padres y su hermano pequeño iba detrás.

—¡Vamos, date prisa, Will, solo faltan quince minutos para que salga el tren! Quiero llegar y buscar un compartimento que este vacío —el pelo castaño que le llegaba por los hombros golpeaba su cara ocasionalmente debido al ritmo que llevaba su y tez morena con algunas pecas resaltaba al lado de su hermano pequeño.

—¡No tendría que darme prisa si no te hubieras quedado dormida! —replicó él a su vez, siguiéndole el paso.

—Es que estaba tan nerviosa que no me pude dormir hasta las cuatro de la mañana —le respondió sonriendo, como hacía siempre que pensaba en Hogwarts.

—¡Venga, venga, no os paréis! ¡Alex, deja de hablar o fíjate por dónde vas! —Les apremió su madre, que iba detrás de ellos revisando su reloj de pulsera— ¡Atravesad el muro, apenas quedan cinco minutos para que salga el tren!

Atravesaron el muro que separaba la estación muggle de la de los magos y se dirigieron hacia el tren donde otros alumnos también se estaban despidiendo de sus padres. La madre paró a su hija y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Ven, dame un beso y un abrazo antes de irte —le pidió teniéndola ya contra su pecho—. Te voy a echar mucho de menos. ¡Prométeme que te portarás bien, que estudiarás y que no te pelearás con la gente!

—Mamá, lo dices como si fuera golpeando a todos los que me encuentro en el camino —la chica puso los ojos en blanco, aunque su madre no pudo verla—, pero te prometo que me portare bien.

—¡Y que vas a estudiar! No te olvides.

Después de despedirse de su madre, se despidió de su hermano y luego de su padre que no la atosigaron con la misma fuerza que la mujer.

—Adiós, y estudia en serio —le pidió su padre sabiendo que no haría mucho caso la primera vez que se lo dijera—, no lo dejes para última hora, y pórtate bien.

—¡Ay, dame otro abrazo antes de irte! ¡Te voy a echar mucho de menos! —su madre volvió a abrazarla, con más fuerza esta vez. Alexandra tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para separarla de ella. No quería, y sabía que iba a echarla de menos, pero si se lo decía, corría el riesgo de que su madre se echara a llorar y no dejase que se fuera.

—¡Mamá, suéltame ya que voy a perder el tren!

Después de despedirse de su familia una vez más, tomó su baúl y su lechuza y abriéndose paso, me metió en el tren, buscando un compartimento vacío en el que poder estar tranquila, o al menos uno que todavía no estuviera lleno del todo.

Al fin encontró uno casi al final del primer vagón. Se metió dentro rápidamente, colocó su baúl y su lechuza en el portaequipaje y se sentó a esperar, poniendo los pies en el asiento de delante, contemplando la estación por la ventana y observando al resto de familias que aún se estaban despidiendo de sus hijos. Si pegaba la cara lo suficiente al cristal, podía medio ver a su padre abrazando a su madre, seguramente tratando de consolarla ahora que había llegado el momento de despedirse de su hija. Sonrió, y se enjugó una lágrima. Los iba a extrañar.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver la cara de un chico de su edad, ya con el uniforme puesto. Era ligeramente más alto que ella, con unos rasgos aristocráticos que volvían casi solemne la expresión de seriedad que puso al ver que el compartimento ya estaba ocupado. Parpadeó, centrando sus ojos grises en Alex, que dio una cabezada en su dirección para reconocer su presencia.

—Hola —su voz tenía un timbre curiosamente suave que hizo que le prestase atención. Los ojos se fueron a los pies de Alexandra—. El resto de los compartimentos están ocupados, ¿puedo quedarme en este?

—Ah, por supuesto —respondió ella. Bajó los pies del asiento de enfrente para dejarle sitio y se sentó derecha—, entra, entra.

El chico entró en el pequeño compartimento, colocó su baúl en el portaequipaje, y se sentó enfrente de ella. Se aclaró la garganta, y Alex, que había vuelto a observar el andén —apenas quedaban ya padres, tenían que estar a punto de irse—, se giró para mirarle.

—Me llamo Regulus Black, ¿y tú? —le tendió una mano blanca a la vez que se presentaba.

—Alexandra Tennant, encantada —dijo, inclinándose hacia él para estrechársela.

El tren se puso entonces en marcha, y sin tener nada más que decir por el momento, optó por mirar por la venta y ver cómo el tren salía de la estación. Por desgracia, la actividad se volvió aburrida apenas media hora más tarde, cuando paisaje dejó mostrar edificios altos y casas para dar pasos a la campiña inglesa y los valles. Poco a poco, fue perdiendo el interés en el exterior, y a la presencia de otra persona en el compartimento se le hizo imposible de ignorar. Quería empezar una conversación para romper el silencio, que la estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos. Empezó a mover una pierna de arriba abajo involuntariamente, impaciente con su propia incapaz de pensar en una pregunta. Esa clase de cosas no se le daban bien, pero, aunque no le gustase ser la que iniciase una conversación, menos le gustaba el silencio.

—¿En qué casa crees que te pondrán? —preguntó sin pensar. El tic en su pierna cesó por fin.

Regulus apartó la vista de la ventana y respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Pues seguramente en Slytherin, porque toda mi familia ha estado allí. ¿Y tú, en que casa crees que te van poner?

Alexandra sonrió casi avergonzada por haber hecho la pregunta que más inoportuna, pero también porque sabía lo mal que podía acabar una conversación como aquella.

—Bueno, mi padre estuvo en Slytherin, creo que como casi toda su familia, pero no creo que acabe vistiendo de verde. Me habló del resto de casas, y tengo la sensación de que estaría mejor en Hufflepuff o Gryffindor.

Regulus alzó una ceja, un tanto cauteloso, y observó mejor a la chica que tenía delante, como si al fijarse en los detalles de su rostro o la forma que tenía de mover las manos pudiera conseguir la información que deseaba. Le recordaba de una manera desagradable a su hermano Sirius, y habría decidido ignorarla del todo de no ser porque había dicho que su padre estaba en Slytherin con normalidad. Se dijo que, aunque les viera un parecido, no debía ser del todo como él, que cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra "Slytherin" ponía una mueca, como si le dejase mal sabor de boca. No, más bien parecía haber nombrado a su padre para hacerle saber que tenían algo común entre ellos.

—¿Y tus padres qué opinan? —preguntó con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, con cautela porque sólo había nombrado a su padre y no había dicho nada de su madre, pero con cierta curiosidad por saber la respuesta y ver si se encontraba con alguien como Sirius.

Alexandra se encogió de hombros, pero dedicó un momento a pensar en su respuesta. Su padre había dedicado los últimos meses a advertirle sobre algunas familias de sangre pura y las creencias que tenían. No creía que fuera buena idea decirle al chico que acababa de conocer qué pensaba exactamente su padre.

—Mi madre estudió en Beauxbatons, así que no le preocupa en qué casa quede, y mi padre sólo quiere que disfrute de mi estancia en el castillo, así que dudo mucho que le importase que estuviera en Slytherin o Gryffindor.

Se abrió la puerta del compartimento, deteniendo la conversación, y apareció una bruja con un carrito llenos de golosinas.

—¿Queréis algo del carrito, niños? —preguntó con una amable sonrisa, dejando ver lo que traía.

Alexandra se levantó y compró ranas de chocolates después de un momento de indecisión. La bruja se fue y ella se volvió a sentar, dejando las ranas a su lado.

—¿Quieres? —señaló las ranas de chocolate con la cabeza mientras ella cogía una.

Regulus la miró unos instantes para luego mirar uno de los paquetes, vacilante. No era idiota, sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas; él iría a Slytherin, de eso no tenía dudas, y ella acabaría en Hufflepuff, y en tal caso pasaría desapercibida y no volverían a hablar, o acabaría en Gryffindor, y entonces sólo se dirigirían la palabra para discutir. Era consciente de que su relación con ella no saldría de aquel compartimento, pero cuando la miró a los ojos, ella sólo mantuvo la mirada, expectante, mientras mordisqueaba una de las ancas de la rana.

—Mmm, bueno… voy a coger una.

Al final y para sorpresa de Alexandra, aunque sobre todo de Regulus, terminaron charlando animadamente, como si la conversación sobre las casas nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Hablaron de Quidditch y de cómo se esperaban que fueran las clases, intercambiando opiniones e historias que les habían contado.

El viaje se terminó más pronto de lo que Alexandra esperaba. Cuando bajaron del tren era casi de noche y oyeron una voz grave entre la multitud diciendo:

—Los de primer año por aquí, por favor, que se acerquen los de primer año.

Alexandra y Regulus, que iban juntos, le hicieron caso y se acercaron a un hombre con una melena negra enmarañada que movía una mano para llamar la atención de los nuevos mientras que con la otra sujetaba un farol.

—Bien, ¿estáis todos los de primer año? Vale, ahora quiero que hagáis grupos de cuatro personas y os subáis a los botes.

Los dos fueron juntos en un bote con dos chicas más que hablaban sin cesar, emocionadas. En algún momento de la travesía Alexandra dejó de prestar atención a sus acompañantes y fijó la vista en el lago negro, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su superficie y ella la observó fascinada, atreviéndose a rozar el agua con la punta de los dedos, apartando la vista sólo para ver el castillo aparecer en todo su esplendor.

Al bajarse de los botes, siguieron al gigante que había dicho llamarse Hagrid, hasta el vestíbulo, donde les esperaba una mujer con una túnica verde esmeralda y de aspecto estricto. Alex se tuvo que poner de puntillas para poder ver al nivel de Regulus, que intentó disimular una risita tosiendo.

—Bien, Hagrid, a partir de aquí continúo yo, muchas gracias.

—Les espero dentro, profesora McGonagall —dijo para luego irse.

—Atención todos —habló la profesora con voz autoritaria—. Cuando lleguemos al Gran Comedor os iré llamando para que subáis y os pongáis el Sombrero Seleccionador, el cual os asignara una de las cuatro casas del colegio que son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada uno de vuestros aciertos serán puntos para vuestras casas y cada infracción os quitará puntos.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y ellos pasaron dentro observando el lugar, intimidados por lo amplio de la estancia y la cantidad de personas en ella. La profesora McGonagall se subió a la tarima y se colocó al lado de un taburete, desenrolló un pergamino y dijo con voz clara:

—¡Adams, Emily!

La tal Emily subió a la tarima, se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le puso el Sombreo Seleccionador el cual gritó:

—¡Hufflepuff!

Esa casa aplaudió con entusiasmo, Emily se quitó el sombrero y se fue corriendo a su mesa.

—¡Black, Regulus!

La chica le dio un codazo amable y le susurró "¡Suerte!". Vio cómo se sentaba en el taburete. Momentos después Regulus se fue a la mesa de Slytherin con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. La fila de alumnos siguió avanzando, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña, los nuevos alumnos subían nerviosos a la tarima y bajaban precipitadamente, hasta que le llegó el turno a Alexandra:

—¡Tennant, Alexandra!

Alexandra se abrió paso entre el pequeño grupo que quedaba, se sentó en el taburete y sintió como el sombrero se resbalaba hasta taparle los ojos, desapareciendo así el Gran Comedor durante un instante. Entonces escuchó como decía:

—¡Gryffindor!

Sonrió, emocionada porque le hubiera tocado en la casa que ella quería, se quitó el sombrero y se fue hacia la mesa de su casa, que estaba aplaudiendo con fuerza. Cuando se sentó, un chico de segundo año que estaba a su lado se giró a hacia ella y tuvo la sensación de que ya había visto su cara. Este le tendió la mano con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

—Hola, me llamo Sirius Black, bienvenida a Hogwarts —dijo, estrechándole la mano.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿por casualidad no conocerás a Regulus Black? —vio como Sirius asentía levemente, con una expresión confusa, así que decidió terminar de preguntar— ¿Sois hermanos?

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

—Eso había creído, os parecéis bastante, y el apellido, bueno… Hemos venido en el mismo compartimento —respondió ella sonriendo.

—¿No te habrá molestado verdad? —Sirius buscó a su hermano pequeño con la mirada, como si al echarle un vistazo pudiera saber si había hecho algo malo. Alex parpadeó, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Debería haberlo hecho?

Sirius pareció horrorizarse ante la pregunta. Echó un vistazo a Dumbledore, que estaba dando su discurso, se acercó a su oído y bajando la voz le respondió.

—¡No, por supuesto que no!

—Hemos estado hablando todo el tiempo y ha sido muy agradable —le defendió Alexandra, el mismo tono, sin creerse que estuviera defendiendo a alguien a quien acababa de conocer de su hermano. El chico había hecho la pregunta con tanta convicción que se preguntó si había alguna razón para ello y si quizá debería preocuparse.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera añadir nada más, los platos se llenaron de comida y este pareció olvidarse de que estaba hablando con alguien, por lo que Alexandra decidió olvidarse del tema y centrarse en su plato, que estaba a rebosar de carne y patatas.

Al terminar la cena se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor, que la dejó con la boca abierta. Se moría de ganas mandarle una lechuza a sus padres para decirles en que casa le había tocado y cómo era su Sala Común, ya que ninguno de ellos había estado en Gryffindor, pero estaba tan cansada que en cuanto se tumbó en la cama fue presa del sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue a la semana de estar en el colegio cuando Alexandra decidió escribir a sus padres contándole en que casa había quedado y como le iban las clases. Aprovechó también para pedirles perdón por olvidarse de escribirles, ya que sabía que habrían estado esperando una lechuza todo ese tiempo.

No volvió a hablar con Sirius Black sobre Regulus, y la verdad sea dicha, a ella no le importaba mucho, ya que por lo que había oído, Sirius no se llevaba bien con su familia, así que puede que solo quisiera hablar mal de él. Además de que, si quisiera hablar con él, tendría que ser a solas y eso era bastante difícil porque siempre estaba acompañado; siempre con sus amigos, otros tres chicos a los que no conocía. A Alexandra le dio la impresión de que eran bastantes populares, pero no prestó mucha atención a eso. Con tantas cosas nuevas no tenía tiempo para casi nada.

Iba distraída por los pasillos, pensando en eso mismo, cuando de repente sintió como se chocaba con alguien, se le caían los libros y luego terminaba ella en el suelo. Al levantar la vista vio a la persona con la que se había chocado; era un chico, probablemente de segundo, con el pelo negro, largo, y una nariz aguileña. El chico le miraba enfadado y Alexandra se extrañó por eso.

—A ver si miras por dónde vas la próxima vez —se acercó a Alexandra, pero en vez de ayudarla a levantarse, paso de largo.

—¡Ya podría haberme ayudado, será desagradable! —murmuró, pensando que se había quedado sola. Pero se equivocaba. No se había fijado en que aquel chico de segundo iba acompañado. Y su acompañante, a diferencia de él, sí que le estaba tendiendo la mano.

—¡Regulus! —dijo, sorprendida, de verlo— No sabía que fueras amigo de ese chico tan… _simpático_.

—Severus —dijo recalcando el nombre— no es mi amigo, solo es un compañero de casa que me estaba resolviendo una duda.

—Ah, vale, no lo sabía —le respondió. Se incorporó con su ayuda y recogió los libros, que estaban desperdigados por el suelo—. Por cierto, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta? Es que eres el único al que conozco un poco, y como no tengo más clases estoy aburrida —le preguntó sonriendo Alexandra.

—Bueno… no se si sería bueno que nos vieran juntos y… —dejó la frase inconclusa, un poco incómodo por la situación en la que se podía estar metiendo. No había vuelto a verla desde la Selección y precisamente había estado hablando con Severus Snape sobre ella, de forma sutil, claro está. Sólo llevaban una semana de clases y era probable que Snape no la conociera, ya que no estaban ni siquiera en el mismo curso, pero le había dicho que era alguien que podía a llegar a saber bastante de mucha gente, y Regulus tenía que saber con la clase de persona con la que hablaba o podría meterse en un lío.

—¿Que nos vieran juntos? ¿Qué quieres decir con…? Oh —Alexandra frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras. Bajó los hombros, visiblemente desanimada—. Ya comprendo. Vale —comenzó a girarse, con la vista en el suelo—. Muy bien, tranquilo, ya me voy. No te tendrás que preocuparte de que nos vean juntos.

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a decir el chico. Casi le había recordado a un cachorrito especialmente triste al dejar los hombros caídos, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, porque más que molesta pareciera desilusionada con no poder pasar el rato con él— Lo siento, no quería decir eso —Regulus se puso delante de ella para que no se fuera. Si no quería seguir hablando con ella acababa de perder la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Alexandra se paró, y se quedó quieta, mirando el suelo—. La verdad es que sí que me apetece dar una vuelta contigo. Yo tampoco tengo clase, y estoy aburrido.

Eso bastó para que Alexandra levantase la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente, como tanteando el terreno. Regulus se sintió aliviado, no supo por qué, cuando la vio sonreír de nuevo.

—¿De verdad? —el chico asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, a lo que ella terminó de sonreír, llegándole la sonrisa hasta los ojos— ¿Te apetece ir al lago? Allí se está muy bien —Regulus volvió a asentir—. Pues vámonos antes de que empiece la próxima clase.

Al llegar al lago vieron un árbol cerca de la orilla así que decidieron quedarse en la sombra. Dejaron las mochilas en el suelo y se sentaron, Alexandra con la espalda pegada en el tronco del árbol y Regulus a su derecha, a menos de un metro.

—Oye, Regulus —empezó Alexandra, mirándose distraídamente las manos, algo que hacía cuando quería ordenar sus ideas, le ayudaba a relajarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó. Le resultaba curioso la facilidad con la que ella le llamaba por su nombre.

—Verás… Me estaba preguntando…—Alexandra se cortó a mitad de la frase, se pasó una mano por el pelo, para apartar unos mechones de la cara, suspiró y volvió a empezar— Sé que tu familia da mucha importancia a la pureza de sangre y que, seguramente tú también lo hagas, pero me gustaría saber si querrías ser amigo mío. Eres la persona con quien más tiempo he estado hablando y eso fue en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Regulus miró al frente, pensando en aquello. También era cierto que él no había hecho amigos todavía. Vale, había hablado con Barty Crouch y con Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange un par de veces, pero no eran amigos suyos y ya los conocía de antes. Snape le había hablado sobre ella; no tenía ningún familiar cercano que pudiera dañar su árbol genealógico, al menos por parte de padre. Alexandra le había dicho la verdad: casi toda su familia paterna había estado en Slytherin y todos eran magos y brujas respetables, aunque ninguno de especial renombre. Pero por parte de madre no había podido averiguar nada y aquello podía ser un impedimento, ya que no sabía qué podía encontrarse. Se dio cuenta de que la chica lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Suspiró mentalmente y decidió que, si tenía demasiada sucia la sangre siempre podía despedirse de ella y no volver a hablarle. Sí, ése sería su plan.

—De acuerdo, podemos ser amigos.

Alexandra sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, realmente contenta. Por fin tenía alguien a quien poder llamar amigo. Ya no estaría sola en aquel inmenso castillo y no se aburriría más.

—Por cierto, ¿tienes hechos los deberes de Transformaciones? Es que no me ha dado tiempo de terminarlos y tengo clase ahora —lo miró a los ojos con mucha intensidad, intentando que accediera, y junto las manos en forma de súplica para que fuera más contundente.

—Conmigo no va a funcionar esa cara —se rio él sin poder evitarlo—. No, ni hablar. Estoy intentado pensar que no te has hecho amiga mía para que te deje copiar la tarea, no me lo pongas difícil.

Alexandra bajó las manos y no volvió a insistir. Tras un segundo de silencio, Regulus suspiró hastiado, abrió la mochila y le dio un pergamino con apuntes. Había pensado que insistiría más, así que se sintió un poco mal cuando la chica se dio por vencida tan fácilmente. _Qué clase de Gryffindor hace eso_, pensó.

—Vas a hacer que me sienta mal —refunfuñó, pasándole el pergamino—. Date prisa, queda poco para que acabe el descanso.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! Eres genial, te prometo que te ayudaré siempre que pueda con la tarea —dijo sonriendo, todavía sorprendida por el cambio de opinión. Tomó el pergamino y sacó pluma y pergamino para copiar las respuestas.

—Espero que pienses lo mismo cuando no te deje la tarea.

—Eres muy amable, Regulus —dijo, mientras copiaba las respuestas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Regulus la miró, de verdad que no entendía por qué, pero Alexandra parecía tener un halo de tranquilidad que hacía que él también sonriera. Y verla con la cara pegada al pergamino, copiando frenéticamente le resultaba divertido. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y volvió a sonreír, antes de bajar la mirada de nuevo al pergamino, escribir un par de líneas más y devolvérselo.

—No quería copiarlo todo, así que sólo he escrito lo más importante —le explicó, enseñándole el pergamino. Regulus le echó un vistazo rápido antes de guardar su propio pergamino—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

— ¿Te bastará con sólo eso? —le preguntó. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido con su propio tono de preocupación.

Alexandra sonrió ante la cara de Regulus.

—Siempre hay que copiar sólo lo esencial. El resto se va sacando por el camino.

En ese momento miró su reloj de pulsera, y viendo que faltaba muy poco para que empezase la siguiente clase, avisó a Regulus y los dos se pusieron de pie.

—Bueno, yo tengo que irme a Encantamientos, suerte en la clase de Transformaciones.

—¡Espera! Transformaciones y Encantamientos están por el mismo camino, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos hasta el vestíbulo? —preguntó ella, poniéndose en marcha.

—Eh… no creo que sea una buena idea —dijo en voz baja, apartándose un poco de ella. Fue al ver aquella expresión de tristeza que sintió que lo bien que se lo había pasado en la orilla del lago había desaparecido. Y lo peor es que estaba seguro de que ni siquiera ponía esa cara de forma deliberada, así que no era un truco para hacerlo sentir culpable. Y Regulus se sentía en aquél momento culpable.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo en voz baja la chica, desviando la mirada. Regulus gruñó por lo bajo, intentando decidir qué hacer—. Gracias otra vez por lo de antes, has sido muy amable.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó, levantando la voz sin darse cuenta, sobresaltando a Alexandra—. Estoy en una situación complicada, me resultaría difícil que me vean… ya sabes… Con alguien de Gryffindor. Ponte en mi lugar, por favor.

—Siento que no puedas hacer lo que quieras —le respondió después de pensar un momento, todavía en voz baja, pero con más firmeza que antes—. No te preocupes, ya nos veremos en otro momento.

Y se dio media vuelta, yendo hacia el aula de Transformaciones. Sonrió con desgana, ya que no pudo no pensar en su padre, un Slytherin también, y en cómo al final había terminado llevando razón después de todo. Al final, la sangre era más fuerte. Y lo comprendía, por eso compadecía a Regulus. De repente sintió un tirón en su hombro, y un segundo después el chico estaba delante de ella, con la mano en el hombro, para pararla.

—Vamos a llegar tarde, tú a Encantamientos y yo a Transformaciones, sobre todo si tengo que ir a tu ritmo —le dijo, y antes de que Alexandra pudiera interrumpirle se puso en marcha. Alexandra corrió un poco, hasta ponerse a su altura, y lo miró, dudosa.

—¿Significa eso que vamos juntos? —necesitaba que, después de tantas pegas, se lo confirmase. Regulus asintió con la cabeza— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —y, sin esperar una contestación, se la hizo— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ser mi amigo? No quiero tener que esperar a que decidas si es buena idea estar conmigo todo el tiempo, por muy bien que me caigas.

Regulus se quedó callado un momento, pensando en sus palabras. Había decidido que no hablaría más con si resultaba ser una compañía contraproducente, pero no podría tomar una decisión si, como ella decía, tenía que pensar si era buena idea ir juntos. A lo mejor eso era lo que necesitaba para tomar una decisión y dar un paso atrás, pero Regulus tenía la sensación de que no tenía que hacer eso.

—Sí, estoy seguro —dijo, al final—. ¿Nos vamos o qué? Al final llegaremos tarde.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Como llegue tarde, McGonagall se enfadará!

Y juntos echaron a correr hacia sus respectivas clases.

Al terminar Transformaciones, salió corriendo del aula para llegar pronto al Gran Comedor y poder comer, pues se estaba muriendo de hambre. Llegó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor que aún no estaba del todo llena, y se sentó a comer, mientras escuchaba a algunos de sus compañeros charlar animadamente:

—…Me han dicho que han sido de nuestra casa, así que no es difícil imaginar quiénes han sido —empezó a hablar Derek Smith, un chico de primero como ella al que había conocido al preguntarle el camino hacia las mazmorras y con el que hablaba de vez en cuando.

—Oí decir a un prefecto que McGonagall estaba bastante enfadada.

—Normal, dejaron a los Slytherin con una peste increíble —comentó intentando no reírse una de las chicas de aquel pequeño grupo.

—Perdonad —les interrumpió tímidamente Alexandra, dando unos golpecitos a Derek en el hombro para llamar su atención. La curiosidad había podido con ella—, ¿pero de quiénes estáis hablando?

—Oh, hola, Alexandra —dijo sonriendo Derek. Ella se alegró de que la reconociera y le devolvió el saludo—. Amy, quiero presentarte a Alexandra Tennant.

—Encantada de conocerte Alexandra —Amy, la chica que intentaba no reírse le estrechó la mano. Se apartó un mechón rojo de la cara, todavía haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. A Alexandra no le sonaba de su dormitorio, así que supuso que tenía que ser al menos un año mayor que ella.

—Lo mismo digo y, ¿sobre quiénes hablabais?

Una risilla recorrió el pequeño grupo, provocando más curiosidad en la chica. Derek se aclaró la garganta y cogió aire para dejar de reír.

—Son sólo un año mayor que nosotros, aunque es raro que no te suenen, no son muy discretos que digamos.

—En nuestra casa hay muchos chicos de segundo —le recordó Alexandra poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No voy a reconocerlos con esa descripción. Y sólo llevamos una semana, cualquiera diría que es demasiado poco tiempo como para meterse en problemas.

—Es verdad, pero creo que tienen un don para sorprender a la gente —dijo Derek medio riendo—. Les gusta armar jaleo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que han hecho para enfadar a McGonagall? —les preguntó la chica.

—No sé todo los detalles —dijo Amy mirando a Alexandra. A esta le dio la sensación de que era ella la que había venido con la noticia—, pero sé que pusieron algo en una de las escaleras para que le cayera a un grupo de Slytherin que estaba pasando por allí. Yo digo que eran bombas fétidas —Acto seguido levantó el brazo y lo movió, haciendo señas por encima del hombro de Alexandra—. Ahí vienen, podemos preguntarles, así nos enteraremos mejor.

Alexandra giró la cabeza, ya que los protagonistas de la historia estaban detrás de ella, encontrándose con cuatro chicos de segundo que habían visto a Amy y le estaban devolviendo el saludo. El más alto, un chico de ojos grises, tez blanca y cabello negro azulado sonreía con cierta arrogancia a todos los que le miraban. _"¡Es el hermano de Regulus!"_ pensó sorprendida. El chico que iba a su lado era casi tan alto como él, con gafas redondas y tenía el cabello todo alborotado y se reía de algo que le decía al chico que iba a su lado, que era igual que alto que el, tenía el pelo castaño claro y cara de estar enfermo y cansado, aun así se veía feliz. El último de los cuatro era el más bajito y prestaba atención a lo que decían sus amigos, riendo. Todos parecían tener una elegancia natural la cual demostraron al sentarse en la larga mesa de Gryffindor, bastante cerca de donde estaban ellos.

—Oye, Alexandra —le dijo entonces Derek, llamando la atención de la chica que se había quedado viendo a los cuatro chicos—, si quieres te los presento.

—¿Qué? Oh, bueno, no es necesario, pero si quieres —dijo, algo insegura. Parecían simpáticos pero no sabía si quería hablar con el mayor de los Black. Todavía le resultaba extraño lo que le dijo el primer día en Hogwarts.

Derek le sonrió y los llamó. A Alexandra le sorprendió la rapidez con la que se sentaron alrededor de ellos, saludando a los que conocían.

—¿Por qué no os presentáis? Aquí hay una compañera que no sabe quiénes sois.

Derek no necesito decir nada más. Los cuatro movieron las cabezas todos a una y pusieron cara de no creer lo que habían escuchado, lo que parecía algo muy planeado, pero no menos gracioso. Alexandra ya notaba como empezaba a sonreír.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, al parecer nuestras bromas no son tan geniales como creíamos, James, todavía hay una persona que no nos conoce. ¡Y además de nuestra propia casa! —dijo Sirius, que estaba a la derecha de Alexandra. Era al único al que conocía del grupo, pero por cómo había mirado al chico que estaba enfrente de ella, supuso que sería James.

—Bueno eso solo significa que tendremos que esforzarnos más al hacerlas —le respondió James, siguiéndole el juego.

—Antes de empezar a planear una nueva broma creo que tendríamos que presentarnos, para eso hemos venido ¿no? —les cortó el chico de de pelo castaño claro, que estaba mirándome. Ella le sonrió agradecida, a lo que él correspondió con otra sonrisa amable.

—Soy James Potter, encantado —y se presentó con un saludo de mano.

—Encantada, Alexandra Tennant.

—Yo soy Remus Lupin —dijo, estrechándole la mano.

—Encantada.

—Peter Pettigrew —dijo sonriendo.

—Un placer.

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, el gran, el majestuoso y el perfecto Sirius Black —dijo con arrogancia.

—Oh, a ti ya te conozco, eres el hermano de Regulus. Hablamos durante el banquete —dijo contenta.

—Vaya, Sirius, al parecer esta chica ha conocido a tu hermano antes que a ti, creo que estás perdiendo facultades —le dijo con burla James. Sirius se llenó la boca de comida, molesto, sus amigos se rieron y Alexandra sonrió.

_Parecen buena gente._


	3. Chapter 3

Los primeros dos meses de Alexandra en Hogwarts pasaron volando. En un parpadeo, los terrenos del castillo pasaron de ser verdes a estar cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve. Todavía no había llegado diciembre, pero ya había caído la primera nevada, lo que auguraba un inverno más frío de lo normal, aunque protegida por los gruesos muros del castillo, no le dedicaba mucho tiempo al clima si no era para admirar la estampa tan bonita que ver los árboles cubiertos de blanco.

No entendía cómo el tiempo podía haber pasado tan rápido, pero suponía que era por el estado de felicidad en el que solía encontrarse, casi sin darse cuenta. El castillo la tenía maravillada, y apenas lo había explorado. Las clases eran emocionantes en su mayoría, y aunque había veces en las que sin ninguna duda había dado una o dos cabezadas, en general disfrutaba mucho. Y lo mejor era que no estaba sola. Alexandra no se había relacionado nunca lo suficiente con otras familias con magos, por lo que no contaba con una amistad previa antes de llegar al colegio, como era el caso de algunos de sus compañeros Slytherins, así que estaba contenta de poder decir que Dereck Smith, de su mismo año, era amigo suyo, al igual que los cuatro chicos de segundo año, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew y Potter, aunque no se juntase a menudo con ellos. Durante gran parte del tiempo consideraba a Regulus un amigo más, y le tenía un cariño especial por haber sido la primera persona con la que habló en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero a veces sentía que el chico se tensaba demasiado en su presencia, así que intentaba darle su espacio y no atosigarlo más de la cuenta.

Estaba mirando el techo encantado del Gran Comedor, viendo caer copos de nieve, que no se dio cuenta cuando una lechuza de color gris se poso a su lado, hasta que esta le dio un picotazo en la mano.

—¡Gadis! —exclamó en un tono que pretendía sonar a enfadado, mientras se frotaba el lugar donde le había picado. El ave ululó, urgiéndola a que le desatase la carta que llevaba en la pata— Eres una impaciente, dame un segundo.

Una vez con la carta en la mano, acarició a su lechuza y le dio un pedacito de pan. Esta emprendió el vuelo, orgullosa de haber cumplido su propósito. Después de ver como se alejaba, abrió la carta. No le sorprendió ver que era de su madre.

_Mi niña_

_Esperamos que te lo estés pasando bien y no te hayas resfriado ahora que ha llegado el frío. Sé que siempre has tenido muy buena salud, pero no quiero que te descuides ahora que estás sola, así que abrígate mucho. Tu hermano está deseando que vengas por Navidades, y tu padre amenaza con ir a buscarte cada semana con la excusa de que así Will le dejará tranquilo, pero ya sabes cómo es, él es el que más preguntas me hace sobre cómo te va. Si de tu padre dependiera, recibirías una lechuza mía todos los días. _

_Hablando de tu padre, me ha pedido que te diga que los Black son una de las familias más antiguas de Gran Bretaña, y son parte de los Sagrado Veintiocho, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Le preocupa que ese tal Regulus sea igual que sus padres, pero quiere que sepas que nunca pondría pegas a que fuerais amigos, siempre que sigas tus propios principios y no los cambies con tal de mantener una amistad. _

_Te quiere, mamá. Muchos besos._

Miró con cariño la primera parte de la carta. Si bien era cierto que su nueva vida en Hogwarts era todo lo que había soñado y le encantaba estar allí, cada vez que recibía una carta de su madre la morriña la invadía, y se descubría pensando en lo mucho que echaba de menos a su familia.

Leyó con atención la segunda parte un par de veces más. Se sentía mal por preguntarle a sus padres sobre la familia de Regulus, pero su padre había hecho tanto hincapié en las costumbres de ciertas familias de sangre pura, que no había podido evitarlo. No sabía mucho de su familia paterna, para ella era prácticamente un misterio, pero supuestamente seguían la misma mentalidad elitista con la que su padre no estaba de acuerdo, así que él era la persona más indicada para preguntarle esta clase de cosas. Que dejase a su elección ser amiga de Regulus, sabiendo de sus antecedentes familiares, decía mucho de él y de la confianza que tenía en ella.

Metió la carta en el sobre y la guardó en su mochila. Sacó un trozo de pergamino y materiales para escribir, quería tener la carta lista antes de que se le olvidase.

_Familia_

_Yo también os echo mucho de menos, estoy deseando poder volver a casa por Navidad. La comida del castillo es maravillosa, pero a veces me gustaría poder comer tu comida, mamá. Intentaré tener cuidado para no resfriarme, lo prometo._

_En cuanto al tema de los Black, gracias por responder. He decidido que quiero ser amiga de Regulus. Es una buena persona, estoy segura. A veces creo que presta demasiada atención a lo que los demás piensan de él, pero siempre ha intentado ser amable conmigo. Mis principios son los que son, y estoy orgullosa de ellos, así que no los voy a cambiar._

_Un abrazo, Alex._

Satisfecha con su carta, y su decisión, la guardó en un sobre, apuntando en su cabeza ir a la lechucería esa misma tarde para enviarla.

De repente, todo se quedó a oscuras. Sonrió al sentir unas manos sobre sus ojos.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó una voz exageradamente aguda y estridente que intentaba sonar dulce. La risa masculina que la acompañó arruinó un poco el efecto.

—¿Profesora McGonagall, es usted?

—¡Premio para Tennant! ¿Qué me ha delatado? —Sirius apareció de pronto en su campo de visión, sonriendo, y se sentó a su lado. Iba acompañado del resto del grupo, que se sentó a su alrededor.

—La aspereza de tus manos. Y las arrugas.

Peter se rió con fuerza, aunque intentó disimular fingiendo una tos al ver que Sirius hacía una mueca. James y Remus no tuvieron el detalle, y riendo abiertamente.

—Maleducada.

A su lado, Remus empezó a servirse el desayuno. James se inclinó hacia ella, y Peter los miró con atención, mientras Sirius seguí haciéndose el indignado, mirándose las manos de vez en cuando.

—¿Tienes lo que nos prometiste? —preguntó en voz baja. Los ojos marrones de James se clavaron en los suyos, y ella pudo ver la emoción y la malicia brillando, la promesa de una broma. Una broma en la que ella se había metido.

—Sí, y no sabes lo que me arrepiento ahora de haberos escuchado en su día, sois una influencia horrible, todavía no me puedo creer que haya usado de esta forma a mi hermano de nueve años para esto a espaldas de mis padres… —Sirius sonrió, divertido seguramente por la idea de ir en contra de sus padres, y Alexandra se dio cuenta de que se estaba desviando del tema—. En fin, espero que no hayáis olvidado vuestra parte del trato, ha sido más fácil de conseguir de lo que pensé, pero el estrés que he pasado no merece la pena.

Sacó de su mochila una botella de metal, azul, y se la pasó a Sirius, que la guardó con cuidado y elegancia en su mochila. Alex se sentía como un camello, pero él hacía que toda la transacción pareciera algo mucho más sofisticado.

—las golosinas de Honeydukes merece la pena, te lo aseguro —respondió James con seriedad. Se irguió cuan alto era, y girándose hacia Remus, dijo, con un tono ceremonioso—. Remus.

El aludido abrió su mochila y dejó sobre la mesa una bolsa llena de las mejores golosinas de Honeydukes. Alex suponía que tenían que haberle pedido el favor a un alumno mayor que ellos, ya que todavía no podían visitar Hogsmeade, pero cuando le habían sugerido la recompensa por su ayuda habían estado tan seguros de poder conseguirlo que había dudado de si realmente habían involucrado a alguien más.

Peter, que estaba sentado al lado de Remus, metió la mano en la mochila del chico.

—No sé por qué habéis puesto a Remus a cargo de esto —les dijo a James y Sirius, sacando tres tabletas de chocolate de la mochila—. Aquí tienes, Alex, guárdalas antes de que Remus te muerda.

Lupin se estremeció visiblemente y soltó con rapidez la bolsa que todavía tenía en las manos.

—No voy a morder a nadie —le escuchó decir tan suavemente que no supo si estaba respondiendo a Peter o si se lo decía a sí mismo.

Sonriendo, guardó su botín, y se levantó de la mesa, echándose la mochila al hombro.

—Ya sabéis, soltadlo en un lugar cerrado para un mayor efecto. Y si os pillan, yo no tengo nada que ver. Como mis padres se enteren, me matan. Hasta luego, chicos.

Salió del Gran Comedor con una nueva misión: encontrar a Regulus Black. Sabía que antes del almuerzo tenía una hora libre, durante la que solía estar en su Sala Común, por lo que con casi toda certeza se vería atrapado en la broma de los Gryffindors si acompañaba al resto de Slytherins a comer. Ella quería evitar ese desenlace. Todavía no podía creerse que se hubiera dejado convencer de participar en la broma. La culpa era suya, por haberse metido en la conversación —incluso si esta no había sido nada discreta— y haber hecho una sugerencia, pero se intentó convencer de que su participación había sido el menor de los males. Por lo que había entendido, las consecuencias de la broma hubieran sido mucho más desagradables y permanentes de haber continuado con lo planeado. En todo caso, su sugerencia sólo la había vuelto más inofensiva. Solamente esperaba que sus padres no se enterasen, no quería saber qué pensaban del hecho de que su hija se hubiera olvidado de sus principios a cambio de golosinas.

Encontró a Regulus en la biblioteca, concentrado en un libro. Se imaginó a sí misma tapándole los ojos, tal y como había hecho Sirius con ella, pero se lo pensó dos veces y decidió que era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Algo le decía que no se tomaría con tanto humor esa invasión de su espacio personal.

—Regulus, te estaba buscando —dijo. Se sentó en frente sin esperar una invitación, como ya se había vuelto costumbre.

—¿Necesitas algo? —inquirió este. Con un suspiro cerró el libro, y la miró, dando por hecho que su tranquilidad se había acabado.

Para su sorpresa, la chica parecía más inquieta de lo normal, y no habló en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

—Me preguntaba si tendrías tiempo para ayudarme con el ensayo de Encantamientos —respondió.

—¿No era para la semana que viene? —preguntó extrañado. Ella hizo un sonido evasivo, no queriendo responder más preguntas de las necesarias—. Si necesitas ayuda… ¿esta tarde te viene bien?

—Estaba pensando antes de almorzar. Tienes una hora libre, ¿verdad? Es una casualidad, yo también tengo esa hora despejada.

—Todos los de primero tenemos esa hora libre, Tennant —le recordó el chico. Frunció el ceño, algo confundido por la necesidad de haber el ensayo tan pronto—. ¿Por qué no podemos reunirnos por la tarde en la biblioteca y trabajar sin interrupción?

—Es… porque necesito tiempo… para ese pergamino de Historia —dijo con lentitud, intentando ganar tiempo para recordar qué más trabajos tenía que hacer.

—¿No dijiste que ya lo habías terminado?

_Por qué hace tantas preguntas, y por qué me presta tanta atención cuando hablo_, pensó desesperada.

—Sí, pero he visto un par de fallos y me gustaría aprovechar la tarde para reescribirlo y de paso añadir un párrafo más que he encontrado en un libro que creo que mejoraría mucho mi conclusión —viendo que Regulus había vuelto a abrir la boca, para hacer otra pregunta seguramente, se levantó de un saltó, y añadió—. ¿Te importa entonces que nos veamos antes del almuerzo? Me harías un favor muy grande.

—De acuerdo, como quieras —dijo al final Regulus—. Te veré entonces en Historia de la Magia, y de ahí vendremos a la biblioteca a repasar ese ensayo de Encantamientos.

Alexandra se fue, dejando a Regulus solo con sus pensamientos. Aquella había sido una conversación rara, decidió el chico. Se había acostumbrado ya a lo que para él era una amabilidad casi desbordante de parte de Alex, y aunque no había sido una conversación desagradable, tampoco llevaba esa calidez característica de la chica. Había estado esquiva en sus respuestas y ni siquiera se había despedido de él al irse, pero como no tenía razón para desconfiar, no le dio muchas vueltas. Tal vez sólo estuviera estresada con el ensayo de Encantamientos.

Cuando la hora de Herbología acabó, la chica salió corriendo hacia el castillo para no llegar tarde a su siguiente hora. Cuando llegó, Regulus ya estaba dentro de la clase, sentado con el resto de Slytherins, con Barty Crouch Jr. de compañero de pupitre. Buscó un sitio libre, y se sentó. Como había llegado corriendo, era prácticamente la única Gryffindor en la sala. Todavía quedaban al menos quince minutos hasta el comienzo de la clase, así que se dedicó a leer por encima el libro de Historia.

Dio gracias cuando Dereck se sentó a su lado. El chico tenía la costumbre de hablar de vez en cuando, comentando algo sobre la clase y haciendo alguna broma sobre el profesor Binns, lo que la mantuvo despierta a lo largo de la hora. Le encantaba la asignatura, pero le resultaba imposible no distraerse cada vez que el fantasma abría la boca para hablar de Uric el Chiflado. Y si hacía un esfuerzo por no distraerse y prestar atención, solía terminar medio dormida. Aunque al menos ella llevaba mejor esa clase. Al otro lado del aula, Regulus bostezaba sin apenas disimulo mientras se dedicaba a garabatear en su pergamino.

—¿Listo?

Apenas terminó la clase, Alex se presentó en su pupitre. Barty estiró el cuello para ver más allá de Regulus, y cuando este se giró con una pregunta clara en su rostro, su compañero suspiró.

—Barty, esta es Alexandra Tennant —dijo. Alex lo saludó con una sonrisa—. Vamos a ir a la biblioteca, así que no me esperes para ir al Gran Comedor.

Barty asintió, y observó a Alex de arriba abajo. Ya había visto a Regulus en compañía de la chica Gryffindor, aunque en su opinión no entendía por qué pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, sobre todo cuando la chica se juntaba también con Sirius Black. Lo que sí podía comprender era que la mantuviera a su lado por el apellido Tennant. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no merecía la pena gastar su tiempo en pensar en ella.

—Sois los dos unos bichos raros —aseguró, recogiendo sus cosas—. Desaprovechar de esa forma una hora libre debería ser ilegal.

Alex se rió, ignorando el insulto, y le dio un tirón suave a Regulus.

—Te lo devolveré a la hora de la comida —le dijo a Barty alegremente.

—Esperad.

Regulus y Alex se volvieron, apenas a un metro de la puerta. Barty les dedicó una sonrisa socarrona y fue hasta ellos, saliendo por la puerta.

—Voy con vosotros. Puede que no sea tan mala idea estudiar de vez en cuando.

Ambos se miraron, cada uno con diferentes niveles de sorpresa. A Alex no le importaba que Barty se les uniera, aunque no se había esperado que quisiera después de haberlos llamado bichos raros. Regulus era el más sorprendido. A veces Barty Crouch era demasiado impredecible, incluso para él.

Ya en la mesa de Gryffindor, Alex se permitió sentirse orgullosa de sí misma por haber conseguido su objetivo. La sesión de estudio improvisada había resultado ser bastante productiva, otro motivo para estar contenta. Barty había resultado ser muy útil una vez se pudo a escribir su pergamino de Encantamientos, aunque la chica no estaba muy segura de cómo tratarlo. Se parecía mucho a Regulus, sobre todo en las partes que tenían que ver con crianza como parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho, pero se sentía mucho más cómoda hablando con el joven de los Black. Tampoco terminaba de estar segura de si se reía de ella o era sólo excesivamente sarcástico.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo cuando él, James, Peter y Remus pasaron por su lado, sentándose en una punta de la mesa. No pudo evitar reírse, impaciente por ver qué ocurriría. Se servió un trozo de tarta de cerezas que tenía una pinta deliciosa y observó con sutileza la mesa de Slytherin. Regulus y Barty ya estaban comiendo, para su alivio. Había más Slytherins, por supuesto, pero Snape no estaba, y Alex supuso que gran parte de la broma iba dirigida a él debido a la increíblemente mala relación que tenía con los cuatro Gryffindors.

Fue cuando ya se estaba empezando a relajar, que escuchó el ruido. Un grupo de Slytherin entró en el Gran Comedor, gritando, pidiendo explicaciones, con obvias expresiones de furia. La escena hubiera resultado intimidante si no hubiera sido por las voces, demasiadas octavas más altas de lo que podía ser considerado normal o natural.

El Gran Comedor estalló en carcajadas, y ella se unió al resto, incapaz de contenerse. Los chicos también estaban disfrutando, aunque habían decidido permanecer con las cabezas agachadas en un intento por pasar desapercibidos.

La profesora McGonagall se abrió avanzó con decisión hasta la entrada del comedor, ordenando silencio a su paso con una expresión severa. Alex se preguntó cómo podía mantener la compostura cuando a ella le estaba empezando a costar respirar. La profesora le preguntó a Malfoy, que estaba en el desafortunado grupo de Slytherins víctimas de la broma, qué había pasado, y este respondió, iracundo. Se puso rojo de la rabia cuando las risas se redoblaron al escucharle hablar.

—¡SILENCIO! —Alex hubiera jurado que la voz de McGonagall había hecho temblar las paredes. Había logrado un escalofriante silencio que le puso los pelos de punta y le hizo tragar, nerviosa— Que los afectados me acompañen a la enfermería. Quien sea que haya hecho esto, puede tener por seguro que no quedará impune

Por su tono, tuvo la sensación de que sabía exactamente quiénes habían sido los causantes del estrépito.

Los Slytherins, junto con McGonagall, salieron del Gran Comedor, y un segundo más tarde todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Habiendo terminado de comer y no teniendo nada más que hacer allí, se puso en pie y salió ella también.

—¡Alex! ¡Eh, espera!

Los cuatro chicos la alcanzaron a los pies de las escaleras, todavía medio riendo y la incluyeron en un pequeño corro.

—La broma ha sido un éxito, y no tienen ni idea de quiénes han sido —James parecía a punto de levitar de la satisfacción que aquello tenía que suponerle.

—Sigo diciendo que es un desperdicio que no quieras seguir con esto. Tu idea del helio fue _brillante_.

Aunque se sintió halagada, y así se lo hizo saber a Sirius, negó con la cabeza. De nuevo, se sintió mal. Aunque no había sido difícil conseguir el helio —su hermano sólo había tenido que ir a una tienda preguntando por helio para llenar globos con la excusa de que iba a hacer una fiesta—, haberlo envuelto en una broma que podía haber salido mal, con todo lo que aquello acarreaba, había resultado ser demasiado para ella. Admiraba a los chicos por llevar a cabo aquellas bromas sin miedo a las consecuencias, y al mismo tiempo no entendía cómo podía hacerlo.

—Me he reído mucho, pero ya dije que no volvería a hacerlo. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida.

—Lo mejor de todo —dijo entonces Peter, intentando contener la risa para poder hablar en condiciones—, es que, si Remus ha hecho bien el hechizo, el efecto durará unas cuantas horas. Snape estaba lívido, ¿lo habéis visto?

Sirius soltó tal carcajada que durante un momento dejó sorda a la chica.

—Si tan solo mi hermano hubiera estado en ese grupo… Estaba seguro de que me sabía su horario.

—Le pedí que me ayudara en la biblioteca para que no se viera envuelto en todo esto —ante la mirada de consternación de los demás, puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Es mi amigo, no voy a reírme de él ni voy a dejar que sea el motivo de burla del resto del colegio!

Dicho esto, rompió el corro y les dijo que iría de nuevo a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo. Los demás se despidieron y subieron las escaleras, pero Sirius se quedó quieto. La agarró de la túnica antes de que pudiera irse.

—¿Te ha molestado? —preguntó, y la chica pudo ver que de verdad le había preocupado que estuviera enfadada, lo cual agradeció.

Su expresión se suavizó antes de sonreír de nuevo, y negó con vehemencia.

—A veces no entiendo vuestra relación, eso es todo. Me gustaría que entendieras que no abandono a mis amigos.

—Eso puedo entenderlo —respondió el chico con una sonrisa enorme, para después irse él también.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin, rodeado de voces todavía chillonas, Regulus no podía estar más enfadado. Algunos de sus compañeros —entre los que no estaban incluidos Malfoy y Snape— había empezado a ver la gracia de todo aquello, lo que había provocado charlas sin sentido con tal de escuchar sus propias voces. Aquello lo irritó aún más, lo cual había considerado que era ya imposible.


End file.
